


Thank my lucky star

by bettyparker



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of Leonard/Jocelyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyparker/pseuds/bettyparker
Summary: There's a stranger in Leonard's room. His skin has a faint glow to it and he's so so gorgeous. And Leonard is not afraid of him, he's intrigued.“Who are you? What are you doing here?”“I’m a star and I’m here to grant your wish."
or Jim is one of the brightest stars in the sky and Leonard wishes he wouldn't be alone anymore





	1. Flares

Leonard realizes how big the Universe is at the age of 17. His parents are asleep so he’s sitting on the roof watching the stars. The night is chilly and the sky is clear and he suddenly realizes that those stars are million miles away. Some of them may even be dead and they’re staring at the beautiful memory of it. He’s hit with a sudden feeling of loneliness. Because he’s just an insignificant little human in the grand scheme of the Universe. Just dust. He looks down and for a moment he wonders who would miss him if he jumped.

_‘No one, I have no one.’_

He takes another step towards the edge and wishes he had another life, wishes he had someone to talk to, to understand him.

He’s so deep in thought that he doesn’t notice the change in the atmosphere. He doesn’t even see how one of the brightest stars starts shacking. And as Leonard takes another step towards the edge, the star disappears completely and Leonard feels the hair stand at the back of his neck.

“Careful, you don’t want to fall.”

And Leonard whips around so fast that he loses his footing and feels himself falling. He closes his eyes and braces for impact but nothing happens. There’s pressure on his wrist and when he opens his eyes he isn’t on the roof anymore. He’s in his room and the stranger is holding his wrist. After a few seconds the stranger lets him go and takes a step back. Leonard looks up and his breath hitches. The stranger has golden hair and cerulean eyes, he’s tall, and he looks like he’s about twenty. He’s wearing jeans, a white T-shirt and a leather jacket. But that’s not what makes Leonard’s breath stutter. The stranger’s skin has a subtle glow. Leonard thinks he’s never seen someone so gorgeous in his life. And despite his weird appearance, he’s not scared, he’s intrigued.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

The guy smiles and it makes Leonard’s stomach flip.

“I’m a star and I’m here to grant your wish. I guess you could say it’s your lucky day. Really lucky given the fact that you almost jumped off the roof.”

And maybe Leonard should question it more. He should question his sanity at this point, really, but he’s so tired of being alone. He doesn’t even care if the guy is just a figment of his imagination.

“What’s your name?”

The guy tilts his head and Leonard almost laughs at his confused expression.

“I don’t think I have one.  You can call me whatever you like.”

Leonard can work with that. He looks at him for a second and an idea pops in his head.

“What about James?”

The guy seems to contemplate it for a few seconds and then his face breaks out in a huge grin. He takes a step closer and holds out his hand.

“Hi, I’m James. Pleasure to meet you.”

Leonard grabs his hand and gives him a small shake.

“Nice to meet you, Jim. I’m Leonard.”

And Jim’s grin is so blinding that Leonard can’t help but smile back.


	2. Without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Leonard spend some time together.

Leonard learns that even though Jim doesn’t know much about humanity and the customs, he is a fast learner. Two days after his first appearance, he pops in Leonard’s room and flops on the bed.

“Heya Bones, what do you wanna do today?”

Leonard turns and gives him an unimpressed look.

“Bones?”

Jim laughs and sits up, the playful look getting on Leonard’s nerves.

“Yeah, well you call me Jim, so I figured I should give you a nickname.”

“And you decided on Bones?”

Jim just smirks before getting up.

“Well yeah, you’re really skinny. Which reminds me, you should eat more.”

Leonard just rolls his eyes before turning back to his homework.

“Go away, I’m busy.”

The bed creaks and Leonard thinks he’s gone before someone snatches the notebook he’s been writing into. He turns and finds Jim slightly hovering above the ground, his eyebrows furrowed. Leonard thinks he looks pretty cute. Jim looks up from the notebook and Leonard tries to look like he wasn’t staring.

“Come on, Bones, don’t be boring. Only nerds do homework. Let’s go do something fun.”

Jim throws the notebook unceremoniously to the floor before grabbing Leonard’s hand and suddenly they’re at the cinema. Leonard wants to protest but then Jim is dragging him along to buy popcorn and he shows Leonard the poster to some action film and he looks so excited that Leonard doesn’t have the heart to say no. Leonard also never questions how Jim pays for all the stuff and Jim doesn’t bother to explain. After the movie Jim takes Leonard to a diner and makes him eat.

“You’re already skinny, I’m afraid you’re going to break if I touch you.”

Leonard grumbles but he tries to forget how sexual it sounded coming from Jim.

_‘Get your head out of the gutter, McCoy. He’s a star, he’d never look at you like that.’_

Back home, his mother smiles when she sees them. She doesn’t comment on Jim’s strange appearance or the late hour. She just gives them a knowing smile and says hi to Jim before leaving. When they reach Leonard’s room Jim excuses himself and disappears and Leonard falls asleep feeling happy for the first time in a long time. He’s not even surprised to find his homework done the next day.

For the next couple of weeks they go out almost every day. Some days Jim doesn’t come and Leonard is afraid that he’ll never come back but then Jim will turn up in his room with a cheeky grin and a plan for the night and it’s enough to make Leonard forget his fears. And after a short amount of time Leonard knows he’s screwed. Because Jim laughs and Leonard can’t help but think that he wants that gorgeous guy. But he knows that’s never going to happen so he tries to hide it. Sometimes Jim looks at him fondly but before Leonard can blink, it’s gone and he wonders if maybe he imagined it. After all, who would want someone like him?

About two months after Jim first appeared Leonard feels happier, lighter. He and Jim are more comfortable around each other and they spend most of their time together now. Sure Jim still disappears sometimes but not as much as he used to. His parents noticed but they never said anything about it.

It’s a hot summer night when Jim appears in his room looking more excited than ever. Leonard just sighs before standing up and Jim grins.

“Come on, Bones. I have something to show you.”

And Leonard goes because he’d follow Jim everywhere. Jim takes his hand two seconds later they’re in the most beautiful place Leonard has seen. They’re surrounded by trees and there’s a beautiful lake in front of them. But the most beautiful thing is that they can see the whole sky. The moonlight casts the place in a heavenly glow and there’s no trace humanity there. Just Leonard, Jim and the sky full of stars. There’s a blanket laid down in front of the lake and Leonard can see a basket next to it. He looks at Jim who is watching his expectantly and he can’t help but grin. He’s also suddenly aware of the fact that Jim is still holding his hand.

“What do you think Bones? Do you like it?”

Leonard almost laughs because Jim sounds actually worried.

“Like it? This is amazing, Jim. Thank you.”

Jim smiles so brightly that Leonard almost forgets to breathe because right then in that place, with the moonlight embracing them Leonard thinks Jim never looked more perfect or less human. The light seems to make Jim’s skin glow a bit brighter and he looks every bit the star he is. Leonard smiles back at Jim and averts his eyes before he does something stupid like kissing him and he ruins everything. Jim seems to notice the change because he suddenly lets go of his hand, takes a step back and clears his throat. Leonard misses the proximity.

“Would you like to sit down then? I brought food.”

They sit and Jim pulls out a couple of sandwiches and some fruit from the basket. Leonard eats in silence while Jim lays down on the blanket and watches the stars. After he’s done, Leonard decides to do the same. And it’s really peaceful and wonderful at the same time. Because the sky is so clear and the stars look so close that Leonard wants to stay here forever, just him and Jim watching the stars in silence. But despite enjoying the moment Leonard is curious.

“What’s it like? Being a star?”

Jim puts his hands under his head but he doesn’t look at Leonard. He keeps watching the sky and for a moment Leonard thinks he’s not going to answer but then Jim smiles sadly.

“It’s not as magical as it sounds. It’s very loud and confusing at times.” Jim turns to looks at Leonard for a second and Leonard can see the faraway look in his eyes, like he’s somewhere else. “It’s like we can see and hear everything and nothing at the same time. Past, present, future, they all get mixed up. The people are very loud. We get to watch the people die, scream and argue and we’re just observers. We can’t interfere. I can’t tell whether what I’m hearing is real or just something that’s about to happen.”

Leonard is watching Jim carefully and notices the pain in his blue eyes. And for the first time since meeting him, he actually feels sorry for him.

“That sounds…awful.”

Jim smiles bitterly and turns his attention back to the stars.

“It is actually. Some of the stars went supernova because of it. The pain and the screams were too much for them. See that star over there?” Jim points out a star and Leonard nods when he spots it. “He’s dead. What you see is just a ghost if you wanna call it that. It’s going to be a couple of years until it will disappear. Actually many of these stars went out long ago.” Jim looks at Leonard again and he’s expression is so sad that his heart aches. “You see something beautiful, I see a graveyard.”

And to that Leonard doesn’t know what to say. Jim sits up and Leonard follows suit, the mood too dark to enjoy the stars anymore.

“You know, I always liked humans. I used to watch people go through their lives and be happy and get mad over stupid stuff. Stars can grant someone’s wish but not many do it. I was fine watching people go about their business and then I saw you.” Leonard looks up at that but Jim is staring off into space again. “Your aura was so bright and beautiful yet you were so, so sad. After that I would come back to you from time to time. You made the world quieter.” Leonard’s heart is hammering in his chest as Jim suddenly turns to face him with an unreadable expression. “And then you went up on that roof and made a wish. You didn’t want to be alone anymore and I wanted you to be happy because your aura is beautiful.”

Leonard can’t move. He doesn’t know what to say. But the light makes Jim’s eyes bluer and his skin seems to be reflecting the moonlight and before Leonard can think about it, he’s kissing Jim. He pulls back abruptly and watches Jim’s shocked expression and panics.

_‘Oh God, what have I done? He’s going to hate me now, he’s going to leave me. No, no, no. Stupid, stupid.’_

“Oh God, Jim. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please forgi-“

The rest of the sentence is lost to him when Jim cups his jaw. Jim gives Leonard a fond expression full of…love. Oh.

“Bones? Just shut up.”

And then Jim is kissing him. Leonard’s shocked at first but he starts kissing back after a second. It’s one of the most perfect moments of Leonard’s life and when they break apart Leonard can’t stop smiling.

After that they hold hands and kiss every day. Jim comes and takes him out on dates and Leonard tells him that he doesn’t have to. Jim ignores him every time. He looks at Leonard with such adoration that Leonard has to remember how to breathe sometimes. He can’t understand what he did to get so lucky.

Two weeks later his mother makes a comment about Leonard’s boyfriend. She says it casually and teasing but Leonard still freezes. She laughs.

“Oh, honey. I already knew. You’ve been smiling ever since you met him, it was bound to happen at some point. I’m happy for you.”

She winks at him before leaving and Leonard’s shocked. When he tells Jim about it he just shrugs.

“Your mother’s a smart woman. It must be a family trait.”

Leonard ends up calling Jim a sap. They go out to another theme park that day. Jim drags him along to some rides and Leonard goes with him. Later Jim gets excited when he sees a photo booth. He nags Leonard until he caves and they take a few photos together. When the guy hands them the photos Leonard can’t help but be happy he agreed. Jim insists on taking Leonard to dinner and they eat at the team park. Well Leonard eats, Jim disappears for a few minutes. Just when Leonard is about to go look for him Jim comes back gives Leonard a teddy bear plushy. Leonard raises an eyebrow at him and take it reluctantly but he loves it. He loves Jim. That night when they’re cuddled on the bed Jim is quieter than usual. Leonard is about to ask him what’s wrong when Jim breaks the silence.

“I’m thinking about falling.”

That makes Leonard sit up and look at Jim but he looks serious.

“Don’t be stupid, Jim. You’re not falling.”

Jim looks like he’s about to argue but Leonard gives him a stern look that shuts him up. Because he can’t let Jim fall for this. What if one day he’s going to change his mind and regret it? Thankfully Jim just pulls Leonard back in his arms and doesn’t bring up the subject again.

A few days later Leonard notices that Jim is acting strange. He’s distant and he fidgets a lot. When Leonard asks him about it Jim just waves him off and tells him nothing’s wrong. That night Jim doesn’t stay.

“There’s something I have to do.”

The explanation is vague and Leonard senses that Jim meant it to be that way. Jim smiles but it looks a bit strained and then he kisses Leonard.

“I love you, Bones.”

And Jim is gone before Leonard can answer. He sits on his bed and stares at their photo that sits on his desk. He should be happy about it. Jim loves him. But then why did it feel more like a goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is called after My Darkest Days- Without You. I hope you like it, i'll try to post the next chapter soon.


	3. Make you feel my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim falls to be with Leonard.

Jim knew what he had to do. He had to fall if he wanted to spend his life with Leonard. And there was nothing he wanted more in the Universe. Because he never felt like he belonged up there, and as cheesy as it sounded, when he was with Leonard he finally felt like he fit in. But he can’t tell Leonard because he sees what he thinks. Leonard thinks Jim’s going to change his mind about him, as if Jim isn’t completely gone on him. So without another option Jim goes to find Leonard’s mother. He needs to find a way to tell her without sounding crazy. She’s sitting on the couch in the living room, reading a book but she stops as she spots Jim. She puts the book down and Jim doesn’t even know where to start.

“Is something wrong, honey? You look a little lost.”

Jim chuckles before looking at her and deciding that there’s no point in dragging this on.

“I have something I need to tell you.”

Mrs. McCoy suddenly loses her smile and as if on cue, Leonard’s father comes from the kitchen and comes to stand behind Leonard’s mother pinning Jim with a stern look.

_‘Here goes nothing, I guess…’_

But before he can open his mouth Mrs. McCoy beats him to it.

“You’re leaving him?”

Jim is a bit taken aback by the sudden outburst but shakes his head quickly.

“No, no, I’m not. I uh, I have something important to say. And you might not believe me but I swear I’m not crazy. I’m a uhh star, quite literally.”

He expects them to look at him like he’s crazy or at least laugh. What he doesn’t expect is the unimpressed and raised eyebrows he receives. They both look like Jim told them the weather forecast for tomorrow. He looks at them confused and Mrs. McCoy actually laughs at him.

“Oh dear, we knew. I’ve met one of your kind before. A long time ago.”

And then it clicks. That’s why she looked so familiar. He heard stories. The woman who loved the human more. Jim watches as Mrs. McCoy smiles sadly.

“He came to fulfill a wish. I was young and my mother got sick. The doctors tried everything but they couldn’t do anything. He came one night and he told me he was going to help. And he did. He came almost every night and healed mother little by little. Near the end, he asked me to go with him. But I couldn’t leave my mom. So he said he was going to come to me. Except I fell in love.” She gives Leonard’s father a fond look before continuing. “He never showed himself after that.”

And Jim knows that. He heard the story a while ago. He was friends with the guy. He doesn’t tell Mrs. McCoy that he died of heartbreak. For all she knows he’s still shining brightly and his light won’t fade for at least a couple of decades. Jim figures she doesn’t need the heartache.

“I would never ask him to do this. Which is why it’s me that’s going to fall. I’m going to ask to become human.”

The room is silent for a moment but the proud looks Jim receives calm his nerves a bit.

“He doesn’t know. And I have to ask you a favor.” They eye him curiously and he breathes deeply. “There’s going to be consequences. A price to pay for my humanity. I don’t know what that’s going to be. But you can’t interfere. No matter what happens. You can’t tell him.”

Mrs. McCoy hugs him tight and it makes him feel a bit better. When she releases him, Leonard’s dad shakes his hand.

“Good luck, honey.”

And Jim leaves. He travels through time and space to find the demigod. And some eons before the birth of the universe Jim comes face to face with the god. He’s takes human shape, which surprises him. Jim has to stop for a minute and revel in the silence before the beginning of everything. There’s only a whisper coming from the distant future but it sounds more like a hum compared to the shouts Jim had to endure for so long. It’s peaceful. The demigod waits patiently until Jim finally gathers the courage to make the request. But the demigod already knows why Jim is there.

“I know why you’re here. You wish to become mortal.”

The demigod’s voice is strong, powerful. Jim doesn’t back down. It makes the demigod look both confused and sad.

“Are you sure about this? Humans are such petty, volatile creatures. One day they want the stars and the next they prefer the moon instead. You’re ready to give up your immortality but ask yourself this, would he give up his mortality for you?”

“I would never ask him for such a thing. To endure the emptiness and the pressure of being immortal.”

The demigod smiles sadly and titles his head.

“And yet here you are, ready to succumb to a mortal dull, short life. You are prepared to give up such greatness. You could have the whole world at your feet. Why give it away for a human?”

And Jim smiles because it’s easy.

“I love him. I feel so alive when I’m in his presence. His whole being is so beautiful and pure and he doesn’t even know it. He deserves everything. Immortality alone doesn’t even compare to a mortal life with him.”

The demigod nods and Jim can see a hint of fondness in his eyes.

“Well then, I shall help you as much as I can.”

The demigod snaps his fingers and a guy appears. He’s slightly taller than Jim, with dark hair and dark eyes and he looks really, really annoyed.

“This is Spock. He’s only half star, the product of a star and a human. He will look after you out there.” The demigod pauses and then smiles at Jim warmly. “I admire your courage and your love for the human. He must be something special.”

Jim smiles fondly at the memory of Leonard.

“He is.”

_‘Or he will be, as he is not born yet.’_

Jim doesn’t have time to linger on that thought because the demigod speaks again.

“I don’t know what the consequence for this will be, but Spock may be able to help you with it. You will become mostly human, will age and most of your powers will fade but you will never be completely human. Your physical representation, or star if you want, will fall with you. And it won’t be easy.”

Jim nodded and the demigod approached him. He smiled at him before putting a hand on his chest.

“Goodbye, shiny star.”

And with that he pushed him. Jim saw the shocked expression on Spock’s face for a second before darkness took him. And he was falling through time, returning to the present and at the same time burning from the inside out. It was excruciating. Every atom in his body was dying and remaking itself and it felt like Jim was going to die. The whole universe was screaming, everything was loud and chaotic. And Jim screamed in agony, but his shouts feel to deaf ears, swallowed by the white noise. It felt like ages, and it probably was. And as he fell Jim thought of a story Leonard told him about Icarus who flew too close to the sun and his wings melted. Jim wonders if Icarus hurt as much as he is hurting. Probably eons later, Jim’s world suddenly goes quiet and he plummets to the ground. He opens his eyes and groans. Everything hurts but the world is quiet. He can’t hear the universe or the chaos anymore. He’s human. He crawls out of the little crater created from the fall and comes face to face with Spock who puts his hand on Jim’s shoulder and suddenly they’re in front of Leonard’s house. It’s night and the lights are all turned on. Jim smiles and heads for the door, Spock right behind his like a bodyguard. He opens the door and freezes. Leonard is kissing a girl, people are clapping and all Jim can see is the ‘Engagement party’ sign in the hallway. And Jim doesn’t move, can’t move. Everything crumbles, the world caves and all he can see is the image of Leonard, ring on his finger, kissing her. His fiancée. Spock shifts and Jim almost laughs at his puzzled expression. Except it comes out as a chocking sound. He takes a deep breath and struggles to compose himself. He sees Leonard’s mother coming towards them and plasters on a smile which looks more like a grimace. Mrs. McCoy pulls him in a hug and Jim struggles to keep it together.

“Oh, honey. I’m so, so sorry.”

When she lets him go Jim quickly wipes away the tears and gives her a sad smile.

“It’s okay, it would’ve been selfish of me to ask him to wait. At least he’s happy.”

And Mrs. McCoy is crying too, her face a mask of heartbreak. She goes to the cupboard and retrieves a wooden box. She hands it to them but Jim can see the photo of him and Bones at the top and he doesn’t move to take it. Spock thankfully notices and gingerly takes the box, also noticing the photo but not commenting on it. Mrs. McCoy looks sadly at Jim and wipes her tears with a napkin.

“He doesn’t remember you.”

His breath leaves his lungs and Mrs. McCoy looks away as if the memory hurt, and maybe it does.

“After you left, he was so sad. He was spending his time on the roof and sometimes I could hear him plead for you to come back or asking to high heaven if he did something wrong. And then one day he collapsed. We took him to a hospital. The doctor couldn’t figure out why. When he woke up, he didn’t remember you or anything related to you. The doctor said the amnesia must have been caused by a fall. We didn’t tell him about you, gathered all the things in that box and put it away. Two weeks later, he met her.”

And for the first time since arriving, Jim wonders how long it took him to actually fall. Mrs. McCoy watches him with a soft look, as if reading his mind.

“You’ve been gone more than two years.”

Jim feels faint.

“He misses you. He doesn’t know what he’s missing. What are you going to do?”

Jim looks past her and sees Leonard laughing, his arm around his fiancée, and he seems so happy. And even if his heart breaks into a million pieces and falls to the ground he smiles.

“Nothing. There’s no place for me in his life anymore.”

And he can’t bear it anymore. He can’t breathe.

“I wish you a happy life, Len.”

With a final look at Leonard he turns and runs out of the house. He runs and runs until his knees give out and all he can do is sit on the ground and shout. He shouts until he’s hoarse and the tears are streaming down his face. When he calms down he suddenly becomes aware of Spock, silent and respectful. Jim stands up slowly and lets Spock take him wherever. He doesn’t care. He can never go where he wants to be.

A second later they’re standing in front of the demigod, in a strange building Jim recognizes from the pictures Leonard showed him. The Starfleet Academy. Jim is confused. The demigod gives him a sad smile.

“I am sorry about how things turned out. I came to make sure you were okay. I had to pull some strings to get this done but you’re officially James Tiberius Kirk, captain of the U.S.S Enterprise. At least this way, you will be closer to home.”

Jim is too tired to care. He just nods.

“Spock will be your First Officer. You know what to do. I trust you with this.”

The demigod starts to walk away but stops and looks at Jim sadly.

“I really am sorry.”

Jim looks away because he can’t stand the piercing stare. He shrugs and smiles bitterly.

“Wasn’t meant to be. Another life, another universe, who knows...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Make you feel my love- Kris Allen cover. Hope you like it. Next one will probably be from Leonard's POV.


	4. In my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Jim meet again.

Leonard’s life is good. He’s married, just started his residency and he’s happy. Except that’s what he keeps telling himself. Leonard always felt like there was something missing from his life. He blamed it on the loneliness. And then he met Jocelyn. She was the first person to look at him and give a crap, so he marries her. He thinks that the hole in his life will go away and he’ll finally feel normal. It doesn’t, he marries her and he still feels like he’s missing something. He ignores it because he’s become an expert at it by now. And if he feels like there’s something wrong when he sees her walk down the aisle, well, no one will ever know. They get married even though Leonard isn’t really in love with her. He thinks he will learn to love her.

Two months after the wedding Leonard is watching TV when a piece of news catches his attention.

_“James Tiberius Kirk, youngest captain in the history of Starfleet, is scheduled to leave tomorrow on a dangerous mission…”_

A picture flashes on the screen and it’s all Leonard can see. Because he has the strange feeling that he’s seen him somewhere before. Jocelyn walks in and breaks Leonard out of his daze.

“Oh hey, I know that guy.”

Leonard’s gave snaps to her and he urges her to continue because if she knows him maybe that’s why he looks so familiar.

“I think I saw him at our engagement party. He was talking to your mom and she gave him something, I think.”

Of course that only confuses Leonard more. He plans to ask her the first chance he get but the opportunity never arises and in the end he forgets. He starts dreaming about watching the stars.

After completing the residency, it all goes to hell. Leonard and Jocelyn talk and they decide that their relationship is not working. They agree that they got married too young and they go their separate ways. When they meet for the last time to sign the papers she smiles sadly at him from the doorway.

“I will always love you, Leonard. I tried to be everything for you but we both know that there’s something missing from your life.” Leonard wants to protest but she shakes her head. “I always knew, but I guess I wanted to be that something. But I’m not, and that’s okay because that means there more for you out there. Go find it. You deserve it.”

He stares after her a long time. Her words echo in his head but he doesn’t believe her. There’s only loneliness waiting for him. So he moves away and enlists to Starfleet just to escape the wreckage of his life. He meets Nyota Uhura on the shuttle and they become friends somehow. She’s smart and beautiful and she doesn’t take his shit. By the third year she’s his best and only friend and she makes him go out with her on weekends. They’re at a bar when she drops a bomb on him.

“The Enterprise needs recruits for a long term mission. I think we should apply.”

Leonard almost chokes on his drink.

“You really expect me to apply to a _long_ term mission? No way.”

She grins and Leonard rolls his eyes because fighting about it is useless. When Nyota wants something, she won’t take no for an answer.

“Well too bad, cause I filed an application for you too and we’ve been accepted. Pack your bags, we’re leaving in two days.”

This time Leonard does choke and stands up so abruptly that he pours his drink on another guy. He turns and starts apologizing profusely to the guy, who looks a bit taken aback.

“I’m so sorry. Oh, god. Let me get some napkins. I’m really sorry, I-“

“Don’t worry about it. It’s no big deal.”

Leonard looks up and realizes two things. First, Nyota is gone. And the second, the guy is gorgeous. He has blond hair and blue eyes and Leonard knows for sure he’s seen him somewhere before. But before he can think too much about it the guy smiles and Leonard’s mind goes blank. Because the guy has a gorgeous smile. Leonard apologizes again and averts his eyes. He misses the way the stranger’s smile turns sad for a brief moment.

“Look man, I’m really sorry. Let me buy you a drink. My name’s Leonard, by the way.”

And Leonard can swear he sees hurt flash in his eyes for a second but then he quickly covers it up and smiles weakly.

“I’m Jim.” The name sounds so familiar to Leonard but he can’t quite understand why. “But it’s fine, you don’t have to do that. I actually need to…go.”

Jim takes a step back and he looks so sad that Leonard has the sudden urge to hug the guy and never let him go. But before Leonard can do anything, Jim turns and leaves. Leonard looks around and when he doesn’t find Nyota he decides to leave, because apparently he has packing to do. He dreams about blue eyes and golden hair.

Two days later he’s boarding a shuttle and cursing Nyota for making him do it. She’s beaming and jingling her foot excitedly and Leonard raises an eyebrow at her strange behavior. Seeing the ship out there makes Leonard nervous but he plays it cool. When they reach The Enterprise all the new recruits line up to get briefed and Leonard is still uneasy by the change. The artificial gravity and the fact that he’s in space almost makes him have a panic attack. A guy appears in front of them, wearing a blue shirt and Leonard suddenly understands why Nyota wanted to be here. He looks at her and she smiles innocently.

“Let me get this straight. Your boyfriend just happens to work here? What a small world huh?”

Nyota grins and winks at him before looking back at Spock.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. And he’s not my boyfriend. Yet.”

Leonard rolls his eyes and is about to make another retort but he swallows his words when Jim comes to stand next to Spock, wearing a yellow shirt. Suddenly Leonard remembers the news from a while ago and the light goes on in his mind. Jim smiles at the recruits and when he talks, his voice is loud and cheery.

“Hello everyone. I’m Captain James Kirk and this is my First Officer Spock. You’ve been chosen to be a part of the crew. Our mission is a three year one. Hopefully things will go smoothly. Someone will assign you to your post and we will leave in 20.”

Kirk leaves and Leonard takes the opportunity to turn to Nyota.

“I’m screwed.”

Nyota looks at him confused and Leonard sighs in frustration.

“Remember the guy from the bar two days ago?” Nyota nods. “Well it turns out I spilled a drink on the Captain.”

Her eyes widen and Leonard is cursing himself for being so careless.

“Oh god, he will fire me. Or maybe he’ll make my life a living hell.” Nyota is looking at someone over his shoulder but Leonard doesn’t notice “What if he throws me in space?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, I heard he’s a pretty reasonable guy.”

Leonard freezes. He turns around and finds the Captain and Spock . The Captain is regarding him with an amused expression while Spock looks stoic. Leonard hears Nyota leave but he doesn’t move to watch her, he doesn’t even notice when Spock moves to follow her. He’s too busy staring at the Captain and for a second he gets lost in his blue eyes. He shakes his head to bring himself back and Kirk chuckles.

“Calm down, you’re not in trouble.”

Leonard breathes a little easier but he still can’t figure out what to say.

“I read your file and it was quite impressive. We lack a Chief Medical right now and you seem to be the best for the position. What do you think?”

Spock appears at the Captain’s side again looking quite troubled but Leonard is hypnotized by Jim’s smile. He doesn’t trust his voice so instead he just nods.

“Wonderful!” The Captain laughs and turns to Spock. “Well, looks like we found our CMO. “

Leonard swallows and berates himself for losing control like that. The others don’t seem to notice as they just stare at one another, seeming to have a silent conversation. Leonard wonders if it would be rude to leave but decides to stay anyway. He already started off on the wrong foot. Spock raises his eyebrow at the Captain and Leonard can see Jim tense slightly.

“Jim, are you sure about this?”

Spock’s voice is hesitant and Leonard regrets his decision to stay. The Captain and Spock exchange a few more looks and Leonard understands why Nyota never made a move. There’s a familiarity between them and Leonard wonders if maybe Spock is not as available as they thought. But then the Captain gives Spock a stern look, his demeanor changes and Spock doesn’t say anything else. He looks at Leonard with something akin to disdain and then he excuses himself. The Captain turns to him with an apologetic look.

“Sorry about that.  Anyway, if you have any questions don’t hesitate to come to me or Spock. See you around, Doctor.”

He gives Leonard a quick smile and then he runs the way Spock disappeared earlier, leaving Leonard confused. He can’t help but think back to the closeness between the Captain and Spock and how he felt, jealous? Leonard shakes his head hard and refrains from slapping himself.

_‘It’s none of your business, McCoy. He is your Captain, he’s off limits.’_

A few months into the mission Jim becomes one of his closest friends. Leonard found that not only is Jim handsome but he is also a closeted genius. That and a complete idiot. Over the months he worked as a CMO he found that Jim was kind of reckless. Every new planet they visited ended with Jim in Medical. The idiot managed to get himself into the most dangerous and ridiculous situations and Leonard was there to patch him up every time.

One day he was going over some paperwork while the others were on shore leave and Spock came in dragging a mostly unconscious Jim. Leonard pinched the bridge of his nose and helped Spock lower Jim on the bed. Leonard looks at him and finds blood and bruises everywhere. The smell of alcohol is overwhelming. He raises a questioning eyebrow at Spock who looks at Leonard unimpressed.

“The Captain got into a fight.”

“Of course he did.”

Leonard sighs and gets to work as Spock leaves. He cleans the Captain up and goes to make himself some coffee. The thing is, it’s not the first time this happened. Every once in a while Jim would get into fights over the most stupid things. And he wouldn’t go for the easy fights either. Jim would come to Medical unconscious with bruised ribs, broken hands and bloody knuckles. Leonard asked him once why he did it while Jim was high on painkillers. Jim smiled sadly at him and didn’t answer for a long time, nut when he did his voice was bitter and sad.

_“It reminds me that I can feel pain. And physical pain is better than the constant ache.”_

That day Leonard understood that there was more to Jim Kirk than met the eye. He stopped asking questions. Jim would tell him when the time was right.

Coffee in hand, Leonard returns to Medical and finds Jim already sitting up.

“You know, just for once it would be nice to see you come back unharmed. But I guess I’m asking too much.”

Jim looks at him with an apologetic smile.

“You should’ve seen the other guy.” Leonard raises an unimpressed eyebrow and Jim rolls his eyes. “Oh come on, they deserved it.”

“And I suppose the other times you got beat up were also for a good reason?”

Jim smiles and blood drips from his split lip, making his teeth red with blood. He doesn’t seem to notice. Leonard grabs a napkin and hands it to Jim who takes it but he doesn’t wipe the blood away. A bruise is starting to form on his cheek and his shirt is torn and bloody. It makes him look small and broken and Leonard’s heart aches. He wonders, not for the first time, what the world did to this wonderful being to make him like this. Leonard is almost afraid to find out.

“Calm down, I’m fine.” Jim jumps from the bed and throws the napkin. “Won’t do it again.”

It’s a lie and they both know it. Jim is smiling and Leonard feels angry all of the sudden because Jim should care more about what happens to him.

“You won’t do it until the next time you find it convenient to start a fight, right?” Jim shrugs and smiles unapologetically at him and Leonard sees red. “Stop doing that, goddammit! I don’t know why you do this, getting drunk and sleeping around, getting bloody and bruised every time. But I’m tired of this. I’m tired of having to patch you up every time someone said something to piss you off!”

It’s the wrong thing to say and Leonard curses himself the moments the words leave his mouth. Jim’s expression becomes guarded, a bitter harsh smile replacing the fond one. His shoulders are tense, his fists balled at his side and Leonard wants to take it all back. He takes a step closer to Jim, trying to do something, anything, to make it right because he didn’t mean it, but Jim takes a step back. His expression is harsh, closed off and blood drips down his chin, a stark contrast to his usual lovely appearance.

“Well, Doctor McCoy, you don’t have to worry about that anymore. I’m not your responsibility. I don’t need your help, so sorry if I took too much of your precious time. I can promise you that it won’t happen again.”

Before Leonard could apologize Jim was gone. Leonard sighed and decided to let Jim cool off. They wouldn’t resolve anything if they talked now, when they’re both angry. The next day he didn’t see Jim. They were still on shore leave for a few days so Leonard decided that he’d try later. Only later turned out to be the next day.

It was early and Leonard was tired. He hasn’t slept well because of their fight. He’s about to reach for the door chime when the door opens and a tall brown haired guy walks out, shirtless. He’s well-toned, and good looking, and he smiles awkwardly at Leonard before leaving. Leonard knows he’s not part of the crew. Jealousy flares in his chest and he’s still looking at the guy’s back when Jim appears in the doorway. He’s also shirtless and Leonard has to force himself not to stare. Jim smirks and puts the yellow shirt on. Leonard breathes a little easier and is about to apologize but stops short. Jim’s hands are bandaged, there’s blood soaking through them. Leonard’s mouth is agape. Jim chuckles darkly and tries to push past him but Leonard grabs his hand. The moment he touches Jim he feels him tense for a moment before wrenching away and turning to face him.

“Don’t touch me.”

His voice is cold and a chill runs down Leonard’s spine. Jim watches him closely and Leonard has to swallow to find his voice.

“What happened to your hands?”

It’s not what he wanted to ask. He wanted to ask why, why was Jim doing this. But he can’t find the right words. Because he thinks he already knows the answer. He hurt Jim, and this is because of him. Jim looks at him for a second and shrugs, the smirk reappearing on his face.

“I punched a wall. Not that it’s any of your business, _Bones._ ”

And just like that, he turns his back and leaves. Leonard doesn’t follow him this time. He stands there and tries to ignore the way his heart is aching. His head starts pounding as Jim’s words echo in his head. Bones. He’s never called him that. But then why is it so familiar? He sighs and ignores it, blaming it on the exhaustion. Leonard goes back to his room and decides to sleep. Maybe his heart will stop aching if he gets some sleep.

_“What’s your name?”_

_Confusion, delight. Jim standing in his bedroom._

_“I don’t think I have one.”_

_Why doesn’t he have a name? Why is he in Leonard’s childhood bedroom?_

_“What about James?”_

_A huge grin, so different from the Jim Kirk Leonard knows. His skin glows._

_“I’m a star and I’m here to grant your wish.”_

_He looks different. He’s so handsome. He smiles at Leonard like he’s something to be cherished. Leonard feels important._

_“I love you, Bones.”_

_A kiss. And then heart ache, loneliness. Jim left him. Leonard screams, cries and pleads. Jim doesn’t come back._

Leonard sits up in bed sweating and tries to catch his breath. How did he forget Jim? He’s still missing pieces. He doesn’t know what happened in between. But he’s sure of two things. First, those were definitely memories. Second, Jim told him he loved him and left, he didn’t care. And if Jim doesn’t care, then Leonard won’t care either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a bit of a dark turn. The song is In my veins- Andrew Belle. I think next chapter will be the last one. Hope you like it :)


	5. Lost on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard remembers, misunderstandings ensure.

The next day Leonard is heading to the Medical when he literally bumps into Jim. He prepares to continue when Jim smiles at him and opens his mouth to say something and Leonard sees red. Before he can think better of it he clenches his fist and punches Jim hard. The punch echoes and Jim falls down. He looks up at Leonard with a mixture of anger and confusion.

“What the fuck, Bones?!”

Leonard just looks at Jim and his anger doesn’t subside.

“You sick son of a bitch! Was it funny to you?”

Jim gets up and raises an eyebrow and Leonard refrains from punching him again.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I remember.”

Jim freezes and Leonard can’t help but laugh bitterly.

“Yeah, I thought so.” Jim opens his mouth but Leonard shakes his head to cut him off. “No, I don’t wanna hear anything. I don’t wanna see you. If you need my professional help then fine but otherwise don’t talk to me.”

He turns his back but Jim grabs his wrist.

“Bones, please..”

Leonard turns abruptly and punches him again. Jim lets go and covers his eye.

“Fuck. You.”

This time when he leaves, Jim doesn’t stop him. He gets through the first two hours of his shift feeling angry and he snaps at two nurses. By the third hour everyone leaves him alone and he’s grateful. But, of course, immediately after that Spock come storming through Medical and Leonard has a feeling he knows why he came. He squares his shoulders and, as expected, Spock comes straight towards him. He grabs Leonard by the shirt and Leonard doesn’t even flinch, instead he gives Spock an unimpressed eyebrow and a challenging look.

“Can I help you, Spock?”

Spock’s face is pure rage and Leonard suppresses a shiver. His grip on Leonard’s shirt tightens and he leans closer.

“You pathetic excuse of a human. All he did for you…and that’s how you repay him?!”

 “Spock, that’s enough!”

Spock lets go of Leonard and turns to find Jim in the doorway, looking tired but stern. Jim shakes his head slightly and Spock sighs and his posture relaxes. He turns his head and gives Leonard a glare.

“You don’t deserve him.”

Jim sits in the doorway and waits for Spock to leave the room. His jaw is bruised and the bruise from his cheek spreads over his eye. Leonard almost feels bad about it. Almost. Spock just gives Leonard a hateful glance and scoffs before leaving. Jim looks around and sees everyone watching him and the doctor. Leonard can see how tense he is.

“Okay people, back to work. Nothing to see here. Mister Spock was just having a bad day.”

That gets people moving and Leonard breathes easier now that they’re not staring at him. Jim starts to walk away but stops at the last second. He doesn’t turn around.

“I’m sorry, Doctor. We will not bother you again.”

His voice is cold, almost mechanic. And then he leaves and Leonard doesn’t know what to feel about that. He is still angry but something tugs at his heart when he thinks about how bruised and tired Jim was.

 

 

* * *

 

They lie. It’s something they both learned to do. Leonard lies that he’s busy whenever Jim needs something or returns bruised and Jim lies that he’s okay to avoid medical. Spock starts to get worried when he notices that Jim doesn’t sleep. While he doesn’t need as much sleep as humans, he looks exhausted. But as soon as Spock mentions it, Jim smiles and tells him not to worry.

Leonard manages to avoid Jim for two weeks. Any documents or reports are collected by Spock who still looks at him in disdain and whenever Jim needs medical after a mission,

he either goes to someone else or doesn’t show up at all. Nyota comes to him sometime after a week and she looks concerned.

“Look, I don’t know what happened between you and the Captain. But you should really talk to him. He looks awful, Leonard.”

Leonard wants to scoff.

“I’ll think about it.”

He won’t. And by the look Nyota gives him, she knows that. She doesn’t bring it up again and he’s grateful. He sees her leave and when she bumps into Spock on the way out, her hand lingers a bit where they touch. Leonard smiles as he turns back to his work. At least she’s happy, even if he doesn’t understand why she likes someone like Spock.

He realizes that he made a mistake after he falls asleep at his desk on night. He’s been avoiding Jim for almost three weeks and the stress finally catches up to him and he dozes off doing paperwork.

* * *

 

 

_It’s a warm night. Jim and Leonard are sitting on the grass near the lake. They’re watching the stars twinkle. Leonard is loving it, just them and the endless starry sky, the only sound out there being the crickets. He looks at Jim and can’t help but marvel. He looks so beautiful and unique with his golden hair, like a halo and his glowing skin._

_“What’s got you thinking so hard there, Bones?”_

_Jim looks at him, blue eyes studying him, and Leonard thinks that he’s going to die from the fondness in them._

_“It’s nothing, darling. Don’t worry.”_

_Jim titles his head to the side and Leonard finds him even more adorable. He leans in and gives him a lazy, lingering kiss. When he pulls back Jim looks dazed and happy. It warms Leonards heart._

_“What was that for?”_

_Leonard shrugs and gives Jim a satisfied smirk._

_“Just cause I wanted to, and I can.”_

_Jim raises his eyebrows and laughs._

_“That so? Well then, I suppose you won’t mind if I do this.”_

_Before Leonard has time to ask what he meant, Jim tackles him to the ground and kisses him. He kisses his cheeks, his forehead, his nose and finally his lips. He’s gentle and careful not to crush Leonard with his weight. They trade a few kisses until Leonard pulls back for air. He rests his forehead on Jims and tries to calm his racing heart. Jim stands above him, both hands on either sides of Leonard’s head and beams down at him. The moon bathes them in a weak light and Leonard thinks that Jim glows just a little brighter. It’s perfect._

_“This is the happiest I’ve ever been.”_

_Jim’s smile widens a bit right until it falters. Leonard’s heart sinks when Jim pulls back and gets in a sitting position next to him. He’s facing Leonard, his expression hesitant. Leonard swallows before mirroring his position._

_“I’ve been thinking about falling.” Leonard furrows his eyebrows and Jim takes a deep breath before continuing, “It’s uhh hard to explain. But I could be…remade. I wouldn’t be a star anymore. I could be here with you.”_

_Leonard is speechless for a few moments. Jim being like him seems impossible._

_“How?”_

_Jim seems unsure for a moment but then he just smiles sadly._

_“It’s complicated. But the important thing is that for the right price, I could be here all the time.”_

_“What price?”_

_Jim looks startled by the question but answers anyway._

_“It depends.”_

_Leonard can’t hear anymore. He can’t let this fantastic creature sacrifice anything for an insignificant human like him. It wouldn’t be fair._

_“No.” Jim leans back a little, as if he’s been slapped. “I won’t let you do this. You should do something like this for the person you love the most.”_

_Jim doesn’t say anything for a long time, his face expressing confusion. But then the confusion morphs into something else and he looks at Leonard like he’s seeing him for the first time._

_“Oh, Bones…”_

* * *

 

 

Leonard wakes up with a jolt. For a second he’s confused but then he remembers and curses.

“I am such a goddamn idiot.”

As the memory becomes clear it’s like Leonard can finally see the whole board, not just pieces. Dates, kisses, hours spent talking. A desperate kiss.

_“I  love **you** , Bones.”_

Now he sees it as it is. A confession, a justification. Leonard wants to bang his head on something for not seeing it. He screwed up so bad. He needs to talk to Jim but he’s not even sure if he’ll be able to get close enough to him after all he’s done. He wants to understand what happened, he wants to make things right, he wants…Well, right now it doesn’t really matter. Jim won’t let him close and Spock is there to make sure that happens.

Leonard tries, he really does. Except, now Jim is avoiding him like the plague. He stopped coming to Medical, instead insisting that he’s in no need of medical attention. Leonard knows it’s bullshit but there’s nothing he can do. Spock gives him weird looks whenever he attempts to intercept Jim. And while at first he looked threatening, now he just looks mildly annoyed and a bit confused. No matter what Leonard does, or how hard he tries, Jim just doesn’t want to see him. And truthfully, Leonard doesn’t really blame him.

A few weeks pass and Leonard is no closer to talking to the Captain. He goes down with the others on shore leave and finds a bar. Nyota isn’t with him. He assumes she’s with Spock somewhere. He doesn’t wanna think about anything. He orders a drink and tries to get Jim out of his head. He becomes aware of someone next to him and turns slightly to look at the stranger. Male, alien. Clearly looking for someone. Leonard just turns back to his drink.

“Hey, handsome. I haven’t seen you around before. Fancy a drink at my place?”

Leonard wants to scoff but he supposes that the guy has nothing to do with his issues so he should at least be polite.

“No, thank you.”

Instead of taking the hint, the guy just leans closer and Leonard clenches his jaw.

“Oh, come on. Live a little. I could show you some fun.”

Leonard takes a deep breath before giving the guy a fake smile.

“Not interested. Just leave me alone.”

Leonard is about to get back to his drink when the guy grabs his bicep and squeezes a little too tight. Leonard freezes as he feels the stranger’s hot breath on his neck.

“Oh, I like them a little feisty. So what do you say we get out of here?”

Leonard wants to do something but the stranger is gripping his right hand and he’s leaning heavily on his back and Leonard is pinned. He is a step away from panicking. There’s no escape.

“Hey, asshole!” The stranger tenses and Leonard has never been happier to hear that voice. “He said no.”

The guy turns slightly towards Jim’s voice but he doesn’t let go of him and Leonard can’t move.

“Mind your own business, buddy.”

The bar is noisy but Leonard can still hear Jim’s footsteps approaching.

“Let him go.” His voice is cold, frightening and Leonard has never heard Jim talk like that before. “Get your hands off of him.”

The guy lets go and Leonard can breathe again.

“What are you going to do, huh?”

All he hears is a growl. The next thing he knows, Jim tackles the guy to the ground and he’s punching the light out of him. The guy manages to get in a few kicks too but Jim is precise and fast with his moves. Leonard suddenly springs into action as the people separate Jim and the alien who looks one second from passing out. Leonard grabs Jim and they slip out of the bar, thankfully, unnoticed.

When they’re back on the Enterprise Jim moves to get to his room and Leonard follows him. It’s time they talk about the elephant in the room. Leonard hesitates at the door. He’s never been in Jim’s room. It was always one of their things. Leonard doesn’t go inside Jim’s room and Jim doesn’t go inside his. But the conversation can’t be put off any longer. And when Leonard goes in after Jim, he understands why Jim didn’t want him in there. A picture of one of their dates is hanging on the wall and another sits on the desk. Leonard can’t move. His chest aches and all he can do is stare. He jumps when Jim comes out of the bathroom. He looks shocked to see Leonard there. The stand frozen for a couple of minutes. The silence bothers Leonard and he can’t bear it.

“How’s your hand?”

Leonard can see Jim’s knuckles, bruised and bloody, but Jim just shrugs.

“I’m gonna live. You can go now.”

But Leonard doesn’t budge. Because they need to talk, and if he lets Jim go now, he’ll just slip further away. And Leonard doesn’t want that at all.

“Jim, we need to talk.”

Jim stiffens and his gaze moves to the picture of them. His expression turns sad for a moment but it’s gone before Leonard can say anything. Instead Jim turns to him with a blank expression.

“No, actually. I don’t think we do. I think you’ve said everything.”

The harsh tone makes Leonard flinch. He can remember Jim talking animatedly and fondly while they were out and it makes longing flare inside him.

“Jim, please. I just want to know.”

Jim quirks an eyebrow and laughs bitterly. He looks like a mad, broken man.

“And what exactly do you wanna know? You wanna know how I travelled light years away to a place of nothingness to meet with a demigod? Or maybe you wanna know about how I fell for years and years, endlessly screaming with no one hearing me. No, better yet let’s talk about how, after so much pain, I finally come back and I find you fucking engaged!” Jim looks furious and Leonard feels like he can’t breathe. “And cherry on the fucking cake, you had no idea who I was.”

Jim moves and grabs a photo of them. It’s a picture they took a time they went at a theme park. Jim is kissing his cheek while Leonard is flushing furiously. He was so happy back then. They both were.

“So all this,” Jim gestures at the photo, “was nothing. To you it never even happened.”

With that Jim flings the frame at the wall and it shatters into pieces. Leonard flinches and takes a step back. Jim’s gaze lingers on the broken pieces of the frame and his shoulders drop. He looks like he’s aged 20 years.

_‘Oh darling, what have I done to you?’_

“Jim, I’m so, so sorry.”

Jim startles as if he’s forgotten that Leonard was there and he turns his head slowly to look at him. His smile is sour.

“Oh are you now?”

Jim’s voice is sad and barely about a whisper, his face showing something akin to longing. Leonard wants to cross the room to him and take him in his arms, to try to gather the broken pieces and put them back together but before he can act Jim looks at him with the same icy stare as before and it sends shivers down Leonard’s spine.

“Get out.”

“Jim-“

“Get. Out.”

And Leonard could stay and fight more but Jim looks so tired and worn that Leonard can do nothing but turn and walk out, leaving Jim to stare at the broken glass pieces on the floor.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Lost on you by LP. Sorry for the late update. Hope you like it :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter, i think I'll post the second one tomorrow. Every chapter will be named after a song. This one is from The Script- Flares.


End file.
